


Lets Just Say I Put Anything I Write Here...

by josiah_the_pariah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA I WROTE A BUCKY THING, BUCKYS HERE NOW, Bucky isn't here soz, F/M, HE HAS ARRIVED AT THE PARTY, HOLY SHIT BUCKY IS IN THE GAME, Tony kissing people when he's exited is life for me, and Clint is in love with them, can't write Bucky's character for shit, fuck yeah, go Tony showing love, he deserves to be a dork, i'll stop now, love me, so sorry 'bout that, tagging is addicting, what art thou doing? read away, you have wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiah_the_pariah/pseuds/josiah_the_pariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, anything I end up writing finds its way here, so don't get confused with the sudden change of fandoms every single chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wings - Reader/Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> After yet another mission with the Avengers, you isolate yourself from the celebration and let yourself be on the roof, so naturally someone is going to find you.
> 
> (By the way, those who read this before, this chapter has been edited on a large scale so it is going to be different.)

Being the latest addition to the Avengers wasn't very easy. Everyone expected you to be the best of the best, and until now you had exceeded their expectations of you, except in a certain department: socialization. Most of the agents were puzzled by your hostility, but didn't question it and kept on working as they always would. 

Only Director Fury knew about your...abnormality, as you called it. The wings attached to your shoulder blades were almost three times bigger than you with every single colour ever known on each and every feather, and you had to hide them. Not by anyones orders but your own, and you let Fury know this as soon as you had appeared at his desk. He let you in S.H.I.E.L.D. and after a few test, you were asked to join the Avengers. Until now, you had no regrets. And then came the "celebrations".

To put it lightly, you weren't comfortable with small crowds in every way possible, the attention unnerving and unmerciful. So, whenever a mission went by successfully and Stark would invite some of his friends (maxing the limit of ten people in one room with you), you would sneak away to the roof until they left, always assuming no one noticed your absence. Well, you were wrong.

Once again, a mission had been accomplished and you were on the roof, staring at the sky and trying to find constellations as you stretched your wings for the first time in months. You let your wings flutter slightly and pain rocketed through them as you cried out. Your wing was refusing to minimize itself and you felt yourself starting to panic. You immediately started to check every single joint, bend and feather as you felt the familiar pressure of panic in your chest.

"Calm down, everything is going to be okay, all you have to do is find what's wrong and fix it, no big deal." You whispered to yourself. After a few minutes of blindly searching your wings for anything, you let your wing fall to the floor in defeat and curled up into a ball.

"Agent L/N? Where are you?" You heard Clint ask through the device implanted in your ear.

"I...I can't..."You tried to speak but your uneven breathing wasn't helping.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No...No, I'm okay...I..."You managed to get out.

"Alright, where are you?" You shook your head, then remembered that he couldn't see you.

"Nowhere..just, leave me alone." You murmured, hoping the microphone caught your words.

"Found you, just stay there." He ordered then turned off his device. You stood up immediately and tried to hide your wings once again, sobbing when the pain multiplied it's strenght. The trap door slammed itself open and Clint emerged soon after. Once his feet were planted on the floor he looked at you. And stopped.

In your panic, the wings had let themselves stretch to their full size and were towering over you, one was twitching and was crippled, bit your shadow still seemed intimidating. You stared at him with a terrified gaze.

"Your hurt." He said and you nodded.

"I..I don't know what's...I can't find.."You couldn't speak, your breath was speeding up and your knees buckled. Clint was by your side in seconds and analyzing the wounded wing. You flinched at the contact and tried to get away.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and started to work on some feathers that had been clotted together due to the amount of time folded up. After a few minutes of silence, he pulled out a single feather and smiled.

"There you go. Just a feather that was supposed to leave got stuck to his friends." The archer said, making you laugh. The wings flapped and you raised yourself to your feet.

"Thank you." You said and hugged him. He stilled but soon hugged you back.

"Please don't tell anyone." You whispered as he stroked one of your wings.

"As long as I can keep this feather. Holy shit you have wings. You. Have. Wings." He said, pulling back to stare at them. 

"I realized." You said, making him laugh. 

"You don't groom them, do you?" He asked and you shaked you head.

"I can't groom them myself.." You murmured and you felt a tug on your wing and looked up.

"Can I?" He asked. When you nodded, he smiled like a child on Christmas morning and started organizing your feathers. Even with all the silence, you felt at home.

//A Few Weeks Later (Yes, in that guy from Spongebobs voice)\\\

You don't really know how it happened, but suddenly, you had a friend, a best friend who actually knew about your wings and took care of them for you. After that night, he would always knock on your bedroom door and groom your wings as you told each other random stories, making both of you laugh until you cried or someone from the other rooms complained.

"Miss Y/N, Stark wishes to inform you that you should be ready for the mission in five minutes." J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice echoed in the training room. You nodded and started putting your training gear away. After a quick shower and resupplying your weapons, you run to the lounge where the rest of the Avengers were talking.

"There you are! Come one, guys, lets go!" Tony shouted and we boarded our Quinjet* and headed towards our destination as Steve debriefed everyone on the mission and plan.

"Okay, so me and Tony will enter through the ceiling, Bruce will go in through the back and the rest will sneak in to try to free the prisoners.

"Wait, where did you say this place was again?" You asked, hoping you had heard wrong.

"Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic." Tony stated as he checked his energy supply. As everyone checked there gear, Clint sat next to you.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, and you shook you head.

"When I got out, I checked to see from which direction I had come from." You said and Clint held you hand.

"I'm just hoping it isn't here." You murmured and he squeezed your hand in an attempt to comfort you.

"Alright, lets go!" Steve shouted and we grabbed our parachutes then jumped off the jet. Once we landed, Steve nodded and you followed Natasha and Clint as they slowly infiltrated the floating warehouse, and you were struck with memories.

"Clint." You said, you voice seeping with vulnerability. They stopped and stared at you.

"It's here. The lab, it's..."You trailed off as you slowed down and came to a stop. The corpses and the blood were everywhere, and in the middle of the room, there was a metal table with slots designed to hold...wings.

Your breathing started to quicken as you suddenly recognised a few of the weird structures surrounding you, the memories rushing towards you.

//Flashback\\\

"Stop please!" You screamed as searing pain went through your back and pierced your body. The scientists didn't stop as they kept injecting you with unknown substances. Your sobs and screams echoed through the room and they relentlessly cut your back and wings over and over again, as if digging into their first meal in weeks.

"Stop struggling, pet. It will only make things worse." A voice said, sending chills down your wounded spine.

//End Of Flashback\\\

Your wings lashed out and hit both of them as you started to panic. Clint tried to calm you down but it wasn't working, and the rest of he Avengers entered the room.

"Shut. Up!" You screamed and suddenly, the sound of clapping could be heard in the room, making everyone freeze.

"Well done, my pet. I see you kept your wings." A familiar voice called out and you let your wings fall to the ground as you saw him. The man who had kidnapped you and tortured you to become who you were.

"Stay away from her, you monster." Clint spat at him and took a stance in front of you. The man stared at Clint, then laughed.

"I am no monster, my name is Dr. Merring, or as Y/N over here knows me for, Dr. Hummingbird. I am known in the black market for my experiments on said birds and people. Y/N was one of my successful experiments in mixing a human with hummingbird. And, of course, you don't need to introduce yourselves, for I already know." Dr. Merring said cockily.

"Go to hell." You snarled and shot him twice in the head. Clint lowered his bow and stared at you.

"Let's go." Steve ordered and they started exiting the building, leaving you and Clint alone.

"Y/N?" He asked, and the gun fell from your hand and you stared at the corpse of your enemy.

"You didn't deserve to die like that, you asshole." You said to the body and started to walk out, when Clint grabbed your arm, and pulled you into a hug.

"It's okay." He murmured as he absently reorganized your feather which had flared in rage. 

"I know." You whispered and hugged him back, closing you eyes and finally being able to live without looking over your shoulder in fear.

//

*Quinjet: if you watch Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., it's that mini-Bus thing they stole in S2 E1. If you don't watch AoS, then basically it's a jet that cancamoflage itself like the Helicarrier.


	2. Tattooed Heart: Steve/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry, I just love these two so fucking much and this one time, the song Tattooed Heart by Ariana Grande came on when I was reading Stucky fanfiction and I CAN'T EVEN

"Oh my God, are you seriously so thick?! Can't you see he likes you?" You scream at Steve as you start pacing around the room. You had made it your mission to get him and Bucky to finally confess to each other but they are not getting the memo.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked and you groan.

"How can I be so sure?! For fucks sake, Steve, every day he asks if you talked about him, and I always answer honestly but he refuses to believe that you love him!" You shouted and immediately slapped a hand over your mouth as you got another idea.

"You are going to be kissed by him by the end of the night or I will kill myself. This plan is perfect!" You squealed as you ran to you room and hid yourself from Steve. After making a few calls, you smiled. This was going to work perfectly, especially since Tony was throwing another party tonight.

//A Few Hours Later\\\

"Steve! Get your tux on and let's go!" You shouted through the door and checked the time, oh God you were going to be so late. Finally, Steve opened the door and you grabbed his arm.

"Good, very good. Let's goooooooo!" You squealed and knocked on Bucky's door.

"Bucky, come one, we're going to be late!" You said and the door opened to reveal Bucky blushing and in a tux. You whistled and grinned, then grabbed his arm and started pulling both of them in the direction of the stage.

"Right, stay right here, don't you dare move!" You warned and ran to the stage as quickly as you could.

"Okay! Everyone, eyes on me! Thank you, alright! This is for my best friends over there who are blind enough to not realize certain things!" You said, making the crowd laugh and the boys blush.

 

"You don't need a lot of money,  
Honey you don't have to play no games,  
All I need is all your loving,  
To get the blood rushing through my veins.

I wanna say we're going steady,  
Like it's 1954,  
No, it doesn't have to be forever,  
Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart.

You don't need to worry about making me crazy,  
'Cause I'm way past that,  
And so just call me, if you want me,  
'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart.

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart,

Wrap me in your jacket, my baby,  
And lay me in your bed,  
And kiss me underneath the moonlight,  
Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart.

Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart."

You squealed as you finally saw them kissing in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Took them long enough.


	3. Sugar And Me Really Don't Go Together - Clint/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint realises he has never seen you eating any sort of candy, so he makes it his mission to figure out why, and then dump a lifetime supply of sweet assortments.
> 
> Because, who the hell doesn't like candy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought one of those hair ribbons with the wire in it and I feel like an unstoppable superhero. Every single girl should have one of these, they are awesome and self-consciousness has hidden itself into a tiny hole. I am in love (◠ω◠✿)

Living with the Avengers has its ups and downs, but you were 100% sure that Clint was by far the most annoying thing that came along with being an Avenger. The worst thing was when he realised you didn't really eat sweets. And now, every single room you go in there are a a few lollipops on the table, or chewing gum that you swear is pure sugar and colouring. You have asked him to stop multiple times, but he just ignores you and hands you a lollipop.

"Clint, I am sick of this!" You scream as you see thousands of different sweets covering every centimetre of your room.

"Then have one. Only then will I stop this awful reign of sugary terror." He said, giggling from the roof. He lands on the floor and hands you yet another lollipop.

"You are going to regret this so much, I swear." You sigh as you unwrap the goddamn thing and stick it in you mouth. He grins and sits down in an empty space on the floor, opening every single thing around him.

"No, stop." You say, but he ignores you and makes you eat everything.

//A Few Minutes Later\\\

"CLINT I WANT ANOTHER LOLLIPOP." You shout as you swing from the chandelier in the living room. You see him running and staring at you.

"How did you even get there?" He asks, and you glare, swinging upside down.

"ClintIhateyouIjustwantanotherlollipopwhydoyouhavetobesorude?" You say without breathing, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"I AM HYPER YOU ASS AND I WANT ANOTHER LOLLIPOP I KNOW YOU HAVE ONE." You scream, and in 2 seconds every single Avenger was in the room staring at you.

"Is anyone going to help me out here?" You ask angrily and you jump off the chandelier, which collapsed shortly after. Tony tried to hold in his laughter, and failed.

"Oh my God, did Legolas forget?" Tony said in between laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"Forget what?" Clint asks as you run around the room, breaking physics every once in a while.

"Clint, you can't let her have candy, she gets so hyper it's hilarious." Tony explained as Natasha ran after you, and nearly succeeding but forgetting that you can fly, then giving up.

"So, how are we going to fix this?" Steve asked, and Clint grinned evilly.

"I have the best plan ever." He giggled, and dragged them into Tony's lab.

//After Planning Shit\\\

You were hiding underneath a table, which wasn't really a good hiding place, but hey. Fuck it.

"Y/N?" Steve called out, and you slapped your hand over your mouth to smother your giggles.

"Gotcha!" He shouted and you screamed. He lifted you from underneath the table and threw you over his shoulder

"Steve, has anyone ever told you that you have the most glorious ass in all of America?" You ask, and you can practically feel the blush radiating from his face, making you laugh.

"I got her!" He yelled and suddenly Clint's face was all you could see.

"Hey, sweetie. Here's what's gonna happen: Tony is going to knock you out so the sugar can successfully remove itself from you system, okay?" He said and you nodded furiously.

"Okay. Oh, wait, no! Don't be Gus! Don't die, please!" You shout hysterically and you hear some faint laughter, then a pinch in your arm, and then nothing,

// A Few Hours Later\\\

You groaned and sat up quickly, seeing Clint holding a glass of water and smiling softly.

"I hate you." You murmur as you take the cup from his hands.

"How are ya?" He asked after you finished your cup of water,

"I feel like shit, thanks to you. Ass." You glare at him as he laughs.

"I forgot, but you're the one who accepted the lollipop." He states and you blush slightly,

"Well, fuck you too." You whisper and got out of the bed, nearly falling over when a wave of dizziness hit you. Clint was at your side in seconds and made you sit down.

"You needed to relax anyway." He said, and you scoffed.

"That was not relaxing, Barton! I will kick your ass when I can get out of this goddamned bed!" You shout as he leaves the room laughing wildly. 

You smile as you realise that he was right, it was fun and in a certain way, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this one, only because I can relate to the hyper crazy shit that happens here.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And please comment, I am legitimately bored all the time.


	4. Help Me I'm Dying On The Inside - Clint Barton/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares seem to be keen on tormenting you, leaving you sleep deprived and irritated. After lashing out on everyone, you lock yourself away in your room when yet another memory attacks you.
> 
> No one would care, right?

Ever since the mission in the Atlantic, your senses have been haywire. A little nudge was enough to make you flinch and curl up. It got worse after the nightmares though, any contact whatsoever reminded you of the experiments and the pain. You started to ignore Clint when he came over to groom your wings, and now the feathers were clotting up once again, risking a sprained joint but you didn't want him to see you in this weakened state.

"Okay, Y/N, I've had enough, what the hell is wrong with you?" Steve snapped once we arrived at Stark Tower. You scowled and continued to walk in the direction of your room. As you near the elevator, a hand grabs your arm. Your instincts kick in and you immediately punch the aggressor in the face, who turns out to be Steve. You let go instantly.

"What the hell, Y/N! Why did you even do that?" Clint shouted and you glared at him, the effect dulled by the height difference.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Barton. Now move." You ordered quietly but he refused to move.

"Move, dammit!" You shouted and attempted to duck under him but he caught you and set you back on your feet in front of him. You looked up and saw a faint smile on his mouth, making you more irritated than before. Sleep was trying to pull you down and you needed to get in your room before you passed out from exhaustion.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., open my window, please." You said and when the AI responded, you turned and ran for the window at the end of the corridor, and when you breached the glass, your wings sprung out and you flew to the window and crashed into your wardrobe. 

"Ow. Close the window, lock the door and soundproof the room please, J.A.R.V.I.S." You groaned and fell onto your bed.

"Ma'am, I highly recommend that you don't lock the door for safety reasons." The AI said and you sighed.

"Fine, just, put on a song or something." Instantly, a slower version of Hozier's Take Me To Church started playing and you smiled sleepily, letting the wave of darkness crash onto your mind.

*Nightmare*

Your eyes snap open and start to analyse the room you are in. It's full of weird machines and lots of bodies, making you gag. You try to stand up but your legs are far to weak. A door creaks open and you curl up into a ball using you wings to shield you from whatever might be coming.

Suddenly, white hot pain spread out through your wings, making you scream and scramble to the nearest corner, your wings lashing out and hitting the walls which were closing around you. The familiar pain in your chest arises as you start to panic, the space getting smaller and smaller until you are forced to hide your wings back into yourself, making them hurt even more than before.

*End of Nightmare*

"Y/N! Wake up!" Someone shouted and you kicked out, scrambling to get under your bed, something you've done since you were a child. You lodge yourself into the corner and curl up, still crying and panicking.

"Hey, calm down, it's me." Clint's face appeared suddenly and you screamed, sobbing in fear.

"Stay away, please! Don't hurt me!" You shouted over and over again until your voice grew hoarse and gave out.

"Y/N, hey, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Clint said softly, making you slowly uncurl. Suddenly, you rush out and hug him, the tears hot on your face.

"Don't let him get me, don't let him get me, please, Clint, please. Keep him away from me." You begged and he hugged you tightly and whispered small words, reassuring you were okay. You sniffed and let your wings unfold, the heavy thud echoing through the room. Clint slowly lets you go and starts to groom them as if nothing had ever happened.

Hours passed with no words as Clint continued to pass hiss fingers through your feathers, reminding you of the company you have.

"I'm sorry. For everything! I thought that the nightmares and the paranoia would leave after he died, but it just got worse." You explained quietly and he just nodded and hugged you quickly.

"I missed this." He confesses and blushed almost immediately after the words came out of his mouth, but you just smiled.

"Me too." You say and your wings flutter as emotions course through your body.

As he fixed the final feathers, you stand up and fold your wings away, scaring the archer.

"What the-" He said, but you quickly grabbed him and and pulled him towards the elevator. Once you arrived at the top of the tower, you let your wings out once again and held onto his shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" You ask, looking into his eyes and seeing amazement in them. He nods, speechless and you grin. Pulling him with you, you let your body fall over the edge, making a scream come from Clint which turned into a squeal of happiness as you swooped through the buildings and navigated through the air.

The minutes passed by like hours and all too soon you found yourself landing onto the Stark Tower. You let Clint go and gracefully landed on your feet. You looked over and saw Clint staring at you, his hair messed up, cheeks red from the cold winds and eyes sparkling with emotions.

"That was..wow." He murmured and you smiled.

"I should've done that sooner if I knew it leaves you speechless, for that is a miracle on it's own." You said, a teasing tone in your voice. Clint threw his head back and let out a loud laugh, making you laugh and soon both of you were rolling around on the floor holding your stomachs as you both laughed. 

"I'm sorry." You whispered and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Stop apologizing, I've already forgiven you." He said and you giggled quietly. His face visibly softened and before you could ask what was wrong his hand found the back of your neck and pulled you towards him.

"Is this- Can I...?"He asked and you nodded, pulling him towards you and let your lips touch his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...
> 
> I CAN DO FLUFF OH MY GOD I AM SQUEALING AND GIGGLING 
> 
> Bcs, who doesn't like tooth rotting fluff. Jeez, that has filled me for fluff for a lifetime. I cannot handle fluff that well, I just explode with feels.
> 
> I personally love this one more than the first one.
> 
> AND U GET 2 KISS THAT HOTTIE OMG ( /)w(\✿)


	5. Metal Exoskeleton - Tony Stark/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony always wants to upgrade things, mostly his suits. But when he finds out you have wings, you're not really surprised when one day he comes up with an "upgrade" for them.

Even after having lived with the Avengers for what felt like decades, you didn't really know Tony Stark that well. Probably because he was always in his lab doing some sort of sciency thing like always.

But when the wing secret came out, you sorta wanted to tell everyone personally. Tony was last to know, of course, he wills probably tell the others even without meaning to. 

And his reaction was priceless.

When tor wings popped out he let out a very high pitched scream and promptly fell onto his chair. After he got over the initial shock (and when you stopped laughing) he started going all techno babble on your ass.

"Holy shit, imagine how many changes you could do to these babies! Turbo boosters, rockets- holy crap, exoskeleton frames!" Tony exclaimed as he ran around his lab with you in the middle with your arms crossed.

"Tony, no."

"Tony, yes! The possibilities of what you could do with-"

"Tony. No. I'm happy with my wings the way they are, thank you very much." You protested. Tony stopped for a second and then continues to run around as J.A.R.V.I.S. took a scan of you, the traitor.

Tony ran up to you and, in his exitement, grabbed your face and kissed you.

Then everything stopped.

"Oh my god."

You tried to stifle your laughter but you couldn't. It was absolutely adorable.

"You show you're exited through kisses? Oh my god, that's adorable." You laughed, your wings shaking with all the movement. Tony's cheeks turned red and he murmured a quiet 'shut up' and continued his frolicking around the lab.


	6. Misunderstandings - Tony/Reader

Everyone knew Tony Stark as the Iron Man, then as egocentric playboy, the genius millionaire, the list goes on and on.

But they always forget that Tony is human. When Pepper left him, he was a wreck and wouldn't do anything without someone asking him to (multiple times). 

You hated Pepper for that. Leaving him when she knew very well how much he depended on her. Of course she did, that's why she left. 

"I can't handle it anymore, Y/N. Please, forgive me."

It had been a few years since she had left, and Tony wasn't 100%, but then again, was he ever? You had started dating him after the first year when he revealed that he had always liked you over Pepper, but he had thought that you weren't interested. 

Anyway, it was your birthday and Tony wanted to have a birthday party for you, inviting all of your friends and family plus the entire Avengers team. Bucky and Sam tagged along too, thankfully.

You were wearing a dress you had from an undercover mission a few months ago, and quickly went to the living room to find Tony.

"Tony!" You shouted over the chatter and smiled when you saw him quickly going towards you. You ran to him and giggles when he hugged you and twirled you around. He stopped, gave you a quick kiss and pulled away to look at you. 

"You look gorgeous, as always." He commented quietly, making sure only you could hear it.

"Why thank you, sweetheart. Look, I've gotta talk to the family members, okay? So socialise and have fun, I'll find you later." You said and kissed his properly this time, internally smiling when you felt his hands wrapping around your waist. 

"Alright, let me go hugs-a lot!" You said teasingly and smiled once more at Tony before disappearing into the crowd.

A few minutes of looking around later, you let out a huge squeal and ran in the direction of your favourite cousin with your arms stretched out.

"DANNY?!"

"Y/N!!" He shouted and when you got close enough you hugged him as hard as you could. 

"I missed you so much, you bitch."

"Jerk."

You had grown up living with your aunt and you had been best friends with him from the start. The last time you saw him you left to join SHIELD.

You spent the most of the night saying hello to your relatives with Danny at your side the entire time. Before you knew, the party ended and Danny was the last to leave, kissing you on the cheek before leaving. 

You closed the door to the house and sighed, taking off your high heels and walking around to try and find Tony.

"Tony? Sweetheart, where are you?" You called out. Silence was your only answer and you sighed again. You went down to the lab and frowned at the sight of your boyfriend sitting at his desk and drinking some whiskey. You let yourself into the lab and slowly walked towards him, not knowing why he was hidden away from people, especially at a party."

"Tony?"

"Oh look, it's you." He said sarcastically and finished his drink. 

"What happened, are you okay?" You asked, getting closer to the man as he filled his glass with more whiskey.

"You. You happened. You and whoever his name is happened." He said angrily, looking at you for the first time since you entered the room with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"What, Danny? Babe, he's-"

"I don't want to hear it, Y/N! God, I should've known!" He cried out and stood up, slamming his glass onto the table and shattering the object. You flinched and stopped trying to get near him.

"Tony, he's-"

"I should've known you'd be a lying bitch like everyone else." He muttered, but you still heard him. Those words tore your heart to hear, but you needed him to know that this was all a huge misunderstanding.

"Tony, please, listen to me."

"There's nothing else for you to say, Y/N. Leave."

Tears grew on your face, and even when you knew that all it took was three words to fix this, you went up to your room and got changed into your pyjamas. You lied down on your bed and curled up, letting your tears out.

You loved Tony Stark, you loved him ever since you became his friend. He was an incredible being and you loved him. You love him and it hurts so bad.

You stopped crying when there was no more tears to use and stayed where you were until suddenly you felt the bed dip on Tony's side. His deep breaths seemed to echo in your ears and you waited for whatever he wanted to say.

"If you want to leave, I understand. It won't be the first time someone's left." 

That statement hurt more than anything, and you held your sobs in. You stayed facing the wall and let the silence drag on.

"I'd never leave."

"How do you know?" He asked softly and you turned around to face him. He looked at your tear stained face and he waited.

"Because I love you, you idiot." You said quietly, sniffing and smiling. His shocked face made you smile even more.

"And guess what? Danny's gay. And he's my cousin." You said, holding in laughter. Tony laughed and pulled you closed. You closed your eyes and rested your forehead against his.

"I love you too, Y/N." He said and kissed you.

Even with all that had happened, you knew that was the best day of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the first Bucky one!!!!! I'm actually rlly exited about this one bcs I know I'm gonna end up making myself cry with it.


	7. It Won't Be Enough - Bucky/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so so so so sorry for how long this took!! I forgot about life and zoned out for a while but now I'm back and with a Bucky thing!!!!!!

When you decided to be a psychologist, you hadn't thought you'd be taking care of superheroes, but here you were. 

The Avengers had quite a few problems, and you had volunteered to help. Soon you were helping Tony Stark with his sleeping issues and making sure he didn't overdo...everything.

The captain had trouble fitting in and you didn't mind helping him either. You slowly explained certain things he didn't understand and showed him tricks to make his new modern life easier.

Clint and Natasha were a bit complicated but at least they talked to you whenever something bad was on their minds.

Your presence in the Stark Tower was a refreshing change that brought only good.

Then the Winter Soldier happened.

It was a mess when the fight was over, Steve wanted to go after his friend and he managed to get Sam Wilson to go with him. Natasha and Clint had disappeared also, and for a few months the only people you would see were Tony and Dr. Banner. 

One day, as you made breakfast for everyone, JARVIS alerted you of two visitors.

"Miss L/N, there are two visitors coming to this floor." 

"Will they want some breakfast?" You asked distractedly, making eggs and bacon with toast was a very delicate thing.

"Yes they will."

"Thanks Jarv."

"You're welcome, Miss (L/N)."

You continued making the meals and made a bit more in case it was needed. The lift made a high pitched ping as it stopped on your floor, but your back was facing the lift as you grabbed some plates.

"Still working? It's Christmas, Y/N." You spun around quickly at the sound of Steve's voice, nearly breaking the plates in the progress. He was smiling, his hair was everywhere and he was wearing modern clothes. 

Oh, and the Winter Soldier was standing right next to him. In pyjamas.

"Oh my god!!" You squealed and jumped up to hug Steve, your feet dangling in the air as he hugged you back.

He let you go and you cleared your throat before facing the Soldier.

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Yes, you do." His voice was deep, gravely and accusing. 

"I know your code name, not your real name." He stared at you for a bit but you weren't relenting.

"Barnes, Bucky Barnes." He said hesitantly. You immediately smiled and went back to the stove.

"Since it's you two, I'm gonna have to make some more. Any preferences?" 

"Chocolate pancakes." Bucky's childish request surprised you, but you didn't react and simply pulled out the pancake mix.

"Pancakes coming right up, Bucky boy." You sang and quickly fixed up his huge breakfast. Steve had already helped himself and was sitting next to his old friend.

"Well, here you go, I hope you like it. I, on the other hand, have to go and take some plates to the others so they don't crowd up the room." You said and picked up the two plates for the two science bro's playing around in the labs. 

You were facing the soon to open lift when you heard it. The faintest yet most heartfelt thank you you had ever heard in your life. You let a smile grace your face and the lift opened.

"You're welcome." You said and the lift closed in front of you. That was the day you met Bucky Barnes.

\--

Years had passed since you first spoke to Bucky, and they had been very eventful. A few months after the chocolate pancakes incident, the pair of old timers moved into the tower. From then on, you and Bucky were almost always together. Not talking sometimes, just sitting next to each other. Other times they would be debating something, and rare times they were sleeping together. In the sense of napping when the day had been rough.

Somewhere along the way, one of you had kissed the other and you two had gotten together.

It was your 2 year anniversary and of course you had to be somewhere. Anywhere was awful expect next to your boyfriend.

"Do you really have to go? I have a bad feeling about today." Bucky whispered into the dark of the room, he was hugging you from behind and his beard tickled your shoulder as he spoke.

"You know I must go, Bucky. I promise I'll be as careful as possible."

"It won't be enough."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay, love, it's okay." You turned and pressed your forehead against his. It was hard sometimes, being an agent when you were needed all the time here, next to Bucky. 

"Miss L/N, I'm afraid you must go." JARVIS said, his voice cutting through the silence, and you sighed.

You got up and made your way into the shower, listening to the tell tale noises of Bucky getting changed. You put on your agent clothes and got out of the bathroom. 

Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking into the corner of the room with no expression on his face.

You sighed and say on his thigh, kissing his jaw. His metal arm was freezing against your side but you ignored it. He hugged you tightly and breathed deeply.

"Promise me." He muttered into your ear.

"I'll be safe, I'll come home, and by the end of day all this worrying will be forgotten." You whispered and stood up, smiling at him.

"I love you. Remember that." You say and kiss him. He cups your cheek and kisses back.

"I love you too."

And with that, you leave the tower. 

You wish you hadn't.

The mission had seemed easy at the start, on paper it seemed so simple. But there were more than expected and they had machine guns.

You hated machine guns.

You were hidden behind a container, trying to control your rapid heart beat. The blood from your bullet wound was seeping through your clothes and onto the ground.

All you could think about was Bucky.

You fiddled with your comm unit and called Tony.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, how's the mission going?" His cheery voice improved your mood slightly.

"Get Bucky, I need to talk to him." You choked out, the tears falling down your face.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean? Y/N, don't you dare." Tony seemed scared now.

"Please, Tony, I want to talk to him, I need-"

"Okay, okay."

The silence continued for a bit until Bucky's tired voice filled your ears.

"Y/N?"

"Hey, baby."

His breath caught in his throat. He knew that voice. The almost dying voice.

"Where are you."

"It's too late for that, I just needed to tell you something."

"Y/N, tell me where-"

"I'm sorry, for breaking my promise." You sobbed and curled up even more; "I'm so sorry, Bucky. I didn't- I wasn't careful. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay, I forgive you. Just tell me where you are, please." Bucky pleaded. You imagined him rushing to get into his gear to come and get you. His hair getting in the way. 

"I'm leaning against this container, a light blue one, heh, Stark Company." You laughed quietly.

"Where is this container?"

You took in a deep breath."

"Y/N. Where is the container."

"It's- at the docks. The sound of waves is everywhere, Bucks, you'd love it here."

"Stark's found your location, I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Buck-"

"Stay on the line."

"I think- I think they've found me."

"No."

"Don't come here. It's HYDRA, they'll take you too."

"No, I won't let them take you."

"God, you insufferable idiot, don't come here. Doctor's orders." You joked. The footsteps of the soldiers echoed in your mind. There was blood everywhere.

"Y/N, I won't let them take you from me." Bucky's desperate voice was echoing in your head along with the footsteps. You turn your head and see five soldiers with that damn octopus thing on their uniforms.

"I love you."

"No, don't-!"

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." You whisper as one of them places the barrel of his gun on the side of your skull.

"Oh, god, I love you, it's okay, it's okay." You keep on muttering, looking the soldier in the eyes.

"Any last words, Miss L/N?" The soldier asked and you grinned.

"Just you wait until my husband gets home."

The soldier looked at his comrades and took his shot, the last thing you heard being Bucky calling out your name.

-

The fire raged on as the man walked away with a gun in his hand, his long hair coercing his face. There was one more. 

The surviving soldier was trying to get away and failing miserably. 

Probably because of his broken leg.

The man with the gun looked at the whimpering mess and recognised him from the files he had spent hours gazing at.

He placed the barrel of the gun against the wounded man's head.

"Any last words?" The man asked mockingly, recalling how his voice sounded through Y/N's earpiece.

"I'm sorry, please, don't kill me!"

The man laughed an empty laugh and glared at the soldier.

"Well, she did tell you..." He said and pulled the trigger. The man fell to the ground, dead.

Bucky looked around him, fire and bodies of Hydra agents decorated the field.

"Honey...I'm home."


	8. Fascination - Bucky/Reader

The summer had arrived, AC units were blasting cold air and your wings were irritated as hell. Clint and his grooming helped and all but you had no idea what was causing all this itching. Everywhere you went around the tower was with your wings out, folded and towering over you intimidatingly as you glared at every minor inconvenience.

It was also the time when a new member was moving into the tower. A so called Sargent Barnes, old friend of Steve’s. Also known as The Winter Soldier, the weird assassin super soldier who tried to kill you once. Fun times.

You were in the living room when he walked in. With all your focus on your favourite book in your lap, you hadn’t noticed him until he cleared his throat, making your wings lash out slightly out of surprise. You looked up and saw the once was assassin standing there in sweatpants and a baggy jumper and socks, his hair was a mess and his eyes were wide with awe as he looked at your wings.

“Hello.” You said hesitantly. That seemed to snap him out of it and you smiled a bit.

“My name’s Y/N. You ‘re James, right?”

“Bucky.” James stated in a deep and rough voice.

“Well, Bucky, if you want you can touch my wings. I know you want to, everyone does.” You sigh, but keep your smile to show him that you’re no threat. He hesitates at first, but he slowly walks over and sits next to you on the sofa. You stretch out your wing and watch from the corner of your eye his flesh and bone hand stretching out slowly, then finally touching the feathers.

A small, childish laugh came from the man and he ran his hand over the colourful mess a few times. You smiled and kept on reading, letting Bucky play with your wing as much as he wished.

That was how Steve found the both of you hours later, you had ditched the book in favour of curling up on the ex-assassin’s lap as he thread his fingers through your feathers and patted your wings in a soothing manner, helping you relax and drift off to sleep.

Bucky saw Steve staring and stopped, blushing slightly. You let out a grumble and after a nod from Steve, Bucky continued his ministrations which made you smile and nuzzle into his tight in contempt.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, you actually made it to the end, I'm impressed. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! Don't forget to kudo's (who the fuck named it that anyway) this is you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr: http://flowercrowns-for-beautifuldorks.tumblr.com/
> 
> (If anyone want to request something, go ahead!!)


End file.
